


Dans les Gènes

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Rosie subit du harcèlement à l'école, elle ne veut pas alarmer ses parents, mais elle ne peut tromper Sherlock.





	Dans les Gènes

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock  
> Challenge Collectif NoName – Mars 2019  
> Ramène-moi à la Maison – Hamish W. Holmes (C'est moi! :D )  
> Défi de l’auteur : Actuellement, dans quel fandom souhaiteriez-vous vous retrouver l’espace d’une journée ?  
> Il se pourrait que je veuille passer une journée tranquille au coin d'une cheminée, à lire des mangas en continu, tout en dégustant du thé, alors que deux vieux messieurs s'affairent à résoudre des enquêtes toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Oh attendez, ça change pas tellement de mon quotidien ça finalement! ^^

La journée fut particulièrement difficile pour la jeune Rosie Watson tandis qu’elle montait dans la voiture de son papa.   
John avait refusé de la mettre en collège privé, il trouvait cela exorbitant et il ne voulait pas faire d’elle une sorte d’élite. Malheureusement, il vint bien rapidement à l’oreille des enfants qu’elle était la fille du grand Sherlock Holmes et bien qu’elle ne soit pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, elle pouvait être victime de harcèlement. Un harcèlement qu’elle dissimulait à ses pères bien entendu. Elle ne voulait surtout pas les inquiéter et les impliquer, connaissant leurs caractères bien trempés à tous les deux. Elle était assez intelligente pour pouvoir contourner leurs questions malgré les suspicions de Sherlock.   
Si son corps n’avait encore présenté aucune trace, son esprit en revanche était emprunt à des états d’angoisses naissant et qui n’avaient de cesse de grandir. Un soir, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à aller se coucher sur les recommandations de John, son conjoint lui demanda quelques instants avec la jeune fille. Ce qu’il lui accorda tout naturellement. Il s’en suivit une très longue conversation entre Sherlock et la petite Rosie. Elle avait vidé son sac auprès de son deuxième papa.   
Le lendemain matin lorsque Sherlock accompagna sa fille au collège, il demanda à voir dans l’immédiat son directeur. Il s’entretint avec lui alors que Rosie regagnait sa salle de classe. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle ce matin-là. Les chuchotements engagèrent de sérieuses angoisses, bientôt sa première crise se déclencherait. Tandis que tous se rendirent en récréation, elle resta dans son coin, tournant tranquillement les pages de son nouveau roman. Elle adorait les histoires de preux chevaliers et songeait parfois y voir son papa génétique. Elle arrivait encore à sourire. Mais vint l’incident, qui allait changer du tout au tout son caractère.   
Alors qu’elle dévorait son livre, un jeune garçon nommé Mayron lui ôta l’œuvre des mains sans aucune raison, le balançant à quelques mètres de là, dans la boue de l’hiver arrivant à sa fin. Excédée et entrant dans une rage telle un cyclone prenant de la vitesse à l’approche des côtes, elle se jeta sur le garçon, le rouant de coups comme elle pu. Une bagarre générale se produit incessamment sous peu, dans la panique qu’elle provoqua, elle perdit ses repères et fut frappée d’un direct du droit en pleine pommette. Bien vite son œil enfla, et les surveillants vinrent séparer les auteurs de la bagarre.   
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la direction pour appeler les parents concernés et congédier les deux enfants à une semaine d’exclusion. Sherlock et John attendaient alors leur fille sur le pas de l’établissement à la sortie des cours. John avait du prendre un jour de congé, Sherlock avait quitté Lestrade dans la précipitation mais était arrivé un sourire en coin. Ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de son homme. Leur petite sortie au grand air, ce qui lui prodigua énormément de bien vu l’oeil commençant à devenir bleu qu’elle portait. Elle affichait elle aussi un sourire resplendissant. Puis croisant le regard de son père, elle comprit ce qui l’attendait à la maison, rien de méchant mais une punition tout de même. Lorsqu’elle se retrouva devant eux, elle ne pu dire un mot.  
« Te battre ? Depuis quand tu te bats à l’école ?   
\- John.  
\- C’est ton idée ça encore ! C’est toi qui lui a dit de renvoyer les coups ?!  
\- Je lui ai dit de frapper en premier, pour avoir l’effet de surprise.  
\- Mon Dieu, mais c’est pire que ce que je pensais… Rosie, tu ne dois pas te battre à l’école, sous aucun prétexte, si quelqu’un t’embête, tu nous le dis et on…  
\- On lui cassera la gueule, n’est-ce pas John ? Dit-il un sourcil en l’air, semblant s’amuser grandement.  
\- On fera ce qu’il faut, termina John.  
\- Papa, ramène-moi à la maison… J’ai pas envie d’en parler.  
\- Je suis fier de toi, au moins tu ne t’es pas laissé marcher dessus. Tu lui as montré ce que c’est d’être une Watson ! Ton père n’était pas tout beau tout blanc non plus dans sa jeunesse tu sais, raconta Sherlock en s’accroupissant à a sa hauteur.  
\- Oui je sais, tu me l’as dit hier soir, il a même cassé le nez à ce gars !  
\- Rosie ?!  
\- Oui, papa ?  
\- Et… Euh.. Tu lui as cassé le nez à Mayron ?  
\- Un peu ouais ! Dit-elle tout en retrouvant son sourire vainqueur. »

Il était évident, que se battre à l’école ne résolvait aucunement les problèmes, mais il faut s’avouer que cela constituait également de belles histoires à raconter et à se remémorer une fois adulte. Rosie avait appris et plus jamais elle ne fut embêter. D’autant plus qu’elle gagna une semaine de vacances auprès de ses parents, qui ne la punirent pas pour le moins du monde. En revanche, la punition s’appliqua à Sherlock qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui raconter les exploits de son père dans sa folle jeunesse.


End file.
